1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation system including an air duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Portions of airflow meant for central processing units (CPUs) often flow to lower portions of memory slots positioned adjacent to the CPUs, which lowers the heat dissipation efficiency for the CPUs.